Railgun
by 4P0L0G1Z3
Summary: Gifted with a second chance, a powerful Quirk and a certain amount of foreknowledge. It is time for Akira to find his way in a world filled with countless opportunities and dangers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **Bang**

' _How rude...'_ was my first thought upon awakening from my well earned nap. Slowly rising my head I take stock of the situation I happened to have found myself in.

A room full of amused wannabe adults and an actual one, who seemed to be far less amused... I wonder why? I slowly rise my head from it's resting place on my arms so that I can lazily scratch my head, while simultaneously identifying an oversized ruler as the offending object, which was to blame for my rude awakening. ' _Oh boy, here we go again..._ '

I proceed to slowly turn my head to the adult, or should I rather say my Math teacher, who was looking rather irritated back at me. She was waiting for something, or rather she expected me to do something. ' _This is n_ _ot good'_ is my first thought at her glare and after considering my options I quickly realise that this situation would blow up in my face whatsoever. So I decide to take what I can get and put on a slight smirk before saying: "Ah Okkuu-san, what a lovely sight to wake up to. What do I owe the pleasure?" I mean, at least I wasn't lying our teacher was definitely a good looking women. Sadly her name fit her and her class as well.

A few minutes later I found myself in an ever more familiar waiting room in front of the principals office. Looking into a mirror, which happens to be on the opposite side of the room (I firmly believe it was placed there to make misbehaving students feel even more insecure and nervous and also to make them reflect on their 'sins') I take in my appearance. A Teenager of average height with pale skin and a mop of dishevelled brown hair and bright blue eyes with bags beneath them. My eyes were really the only thing to stand out. Which they did because of the fact that they could glow if I wanted them to. This is a side-effect of my Quirk.

My name is Akira Inazuma, the first time I interacted with the 'main cast' was when I met Denki Kaminari, when I was 3 years old, at a play-date. He was an adorable toddler, I would have killed to see him in a Pikachu onesie, sadly that never happened. I am also related to 1-A's humanoid Pikachu, to be exact he's my cousin. How do I know about his future as a 1A student?

Well this isn't my first try at living and I was seemingly reincarnated into this world of Superhero's and Supervillains. Upon realising this I really wasn't sure where to go from here. Would I develop a Quirk? And if so, would it be strong? Should I become a Hero or a Villain, maybe neither? And the most important of all Questions: How should I interact with the plot? It took me while to figure out that I was _actually_ related to Denki, I mean after the first play date came more and I soon discovered the similarities between my mother and his farther. It also took me a while to adapt to the Japanese language but I managed to understand 'brother' and 'sister' even before my death.

I never figured out how I died or how I ended up here, but in the end I decided to just roll with it and enjoyed my second childhood. That doesn't mean it was easy to accept a new family, nor that I fully have.

Now lets us take look at my Quirk before we return to my current plight. My Quirk is unsurprisingly also centred around electricity and is called Electromaster. Upon hearing this I couldn't help but think of another Anime and quickly found out that my abilities seemed to be eerily similar.

It also comes with a slight drawback, I can shock myself if I overuse it and if I don't focus on redirecting the Electricity away from me. By now I can do this pretty much subconsciously due to the fact, that I have secretly trained my quirk already. I find it more than frustrating that up until High School we aren't allowed to even use our quirks in public. To hold them back seems to be useless and dumb to me. So I trained in secret, either in back alleys or on one of my walks through the woods. I was only busted a few times, and only caught once. They allowed me to leave with a slap on the wrist through.

Now back to the present. My talk with principle went as it does usually with him telling me that I should try harder and me nodding along dutifully. He told me that he wouldn't take any action because of my good Marks and my more than promising Quirk. I would simply call it "special treatment" for what he believed to be the future elite. I think this was one of the reasons I hated this school, right next to the fact that I had to go through school a second time. Due to the fact that I had a powerful Quirk I was pretty much allowed to do as I please, no wonder that Bakugo turned out like he did. Easy to see where the young Villains are coming from, if the future Heroes behave like pricks.

To be honest I considered not becoming a Hero and causing some trouble. But the constant hiding from the authorities would be to troublesome. My farther is also dead set on making me a Hero. His quirk allows him control over magnetism, while my mothers is of course the electricity. So I am going to be a Hero, which means that I have to go to a Hero school. In the end I decided that I would try to take the U.A. entrance exam.

What could possibly go wrong?

 **Author Notes**

 **First Fanfiction ever so please comment and make me aware of possible mistakes. I will try to upload the next chapter next week. So have a nice day and I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends

The first thing I hear after leaving the principals office is an amused and sarcastic "So how did it go?" Asking the question is my friend and classmate Kyoka Jiro. I cant help but smirk when I casually reply "As if I would ever get into trouble." Her only response is rolling her eyes in an exasperated manner. I simply throw an arm around her shoulders and ask her if she has expected anything else. I am promptly rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

"Not so smug now, huh?" she asks with a cheeky grin. While I'm busy nursing my ribs I only curse the ` _Vindictive little minx_ ` mentally before schooling my features and smugly replying with. "At least I can pass Math literally in my sleep, while a certain friend of mine is struggling to pass the exam even with extra study sessions." After dodging the following punch from the embarrassed girl and listening to her mumbled curses for a short while I decide to switch the topic to one of the things we both found interesting, namely U.A..

"So, you already training for the entrance exam?"

"Yeah, I have been for the last few weeks actually. All the while you were relaxing god knows where all day everyday. Are you even training at all?" she ask me. I give the eloquent response of a slightly drawn out `Nope`, promptly earning another unimpressed look. "Maybe you to should take a brake from training? Denki is coming over from Saitama for the weekend, so I thought we could go to the arcade on Saturday, its been a while since the last time."

"Yeah it has, hasn't it? But it shouldn't be a problem I don't have any other plans. Anything else?" she responds nonchalantly. "Oh, we could check out this bar, it has a sort off open mic event for local rock bands every Saturday evening." I reply. Her expression was priceless, jaw hanging open and wide eyed. After she regained control over and schooled her facial features she simply sighs before asking "Do I even want to know how you know that, because I am pretty sure you are serious about this, aren't you?"

I simply reply with a grin and an enthusiastic nod, which is simply answered with another groan "We're 15 you know that... right?" To which I simply reply "I know the owner." while wearing a self-assured smirk. At this point she just throws her arms in the air turns on her heel and walks of in the other direction while proclaiming "I don't even want to know!" And I cant help but laugh at the childish display of my normally more or less mature friend, before screaming after her "See you on Saturday."

That day I decide to take shortcut home through some back alleys, where I happen to run into two guys who seemed to be in their mid twenties and where throwing some stuff away, some kind merchandise. Walking buy I hear the saying that a zip up hoodie was 'useless trash that would never sell'. After seeing the hoodie, I take a glance up and down the alley before going to work.

"Uncultured swine" I state in a fake posh accent, as I leave the alley with my new hoodie, leaving behind two unconscious twitching heaps. The hoodie is mostly black with a white outline of a dove holding a grenade on each chest, that seem to be sprayed on and a band name on it. I have developed the habit of collecting things I remember from my own world, especially things related to music and gaming, some of my favourite things, even in this life. I mean it wasn't exactly legal, but it isn't a crime until you are caught, right?

Well our little Saturday trip to the arcade was actually really enjoyable, just us three having some friendly competition and a lot of banter. Well that was until we made our way home, towards the neighbourhood me and Kyoka lived in, and where Denki was staying for the weekend. We decided it was a good idea to cut through some alleys due to us being quite late already. Well time sure flies by while having fun. And we also happened to run into a mugger, or more accurately Denki did.

We were just running around the corner, believing that the worst that could happen was getting grounded for a week, when my cousin turned a corner and with a grunt of pain fell onto his ass after running into someone out of view. We barely manage to hit the breaks and avoided running into the sitting Denki. I turn my head to see who he has run into and instantly know that the guy is dangerous.

He's around 8 feet tall with black hair? Fur?, rippling with muscles and some sharp claws. Kind of like an extremely huge and dangerous cat... a Puma?

The guy has the frame of a truck and seems more then pissed, until he suddenly smiles, which rings all my danger bells. I quickly position myself in front of my cousin and friend. The guy doesn't even hesitates and rises his claws and brings the straight down at me. I freeze for the fraction of the second, before I use my quirk to electrify a nearby trash can lid which zooms over to my arm, as I create an impromptu electro-magnet and rise it as one would a shield. In hindsight a dumb idea, a very dumb idea, which rewarded me with pain, as three of the five claws left their marks in the flesh of my forearm. The pain distracted me long enough to be backhanded into the wall of the alley. Trust me if I tell you: IT HURT. I also felt something snap, which felt just wrong. After powering through the pain, I look back up to see the guy standing in front of Kyoka.

And in that moment I realised a few things. First I am not as invulnerable as I thought I was, I may know what's going on and have a decent Quirk, but I am by far not the biggest fish in the sea. Kind of stupid to realise that just now, well my second one wasn't any better. I realised that these people were more than just characters now, Kyoka was my friend and Denki my cousin. I thought I knew that the hole time. But at this moment it really hit home that a friend of mine was about to get killed. This brought me to my third realisation I was really MAD at this guy, and he was about to find out.

Practically jumping to my feet I throw my hand out in the direction of the guy. He has turned to me as soon as I moved. His face cant even move to one of shock as for a split second, we are connacted by a blinding arc of light before it vanishes with a sharp * _CRACK_ _ *****_ and he is lifted of his feet impacting the side of the alley a little ways away from us before crashing back to the ground where he lies still with oddly resounding *thud*.

And I have another realisation.

 **Author Notes**

 **Another Chapter earlier than planned but I simply started and suddenly had a full Chapter. I will still try to upload each week but if I finish one early I will upload it as soon as possible. Please tell me if I did alright on the dialogue.**

 **I also have 2 slight references in this chapter, one should be more obvious through.**

 **Maybe I tune the Rating up to M. I am just going wherever this story takes me.**

 **Have a nice and I hope you enjoyed this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crossroads

' _I_ s _hould probably double tap him_ '

That was the first coherent, if morbid thought I managed to form, before the realization hit me. ' _I have probably killed him.' …_ Now that felt like a brick to the face.

I am so perplexed by the sight of the still body, that I literally jump 2 feet in the air when I feel my arm being touched. I luckily don't electrocute the person surprising me. That person being Kyoka, who was seemingly the first to snap out of her stupor. My cousin was still staring at the still body, as if he would stand back up any minute. I focus back on my visibly distraught friend.

"Are you alright?" "Are you alright?" we both ask each other at the same time.

We stare at each other before chuckling slightly. I turn around and see Denki now standing with us. So I turn back to Kyouka. "Yeah, I'm fine. What ab- urk!" I try to answer before my arm and back make their protests known. My worried friends help me to sit down against one of the walls, when steps can be heard and some Pro-Heroes, or maybe sidekicks, come around the corner. Their eyes widen upon seeing three scared and or injured teenagers and a still guy in the alley.

After being questioned we are taken to the Hospital where our parents meet us. My Mom was almost frantic when she heard that I had a broken rib, a concussion, what amounts to three knife wounds and some bruising. To be honest all parents were, well except my father, he just looked smug. He could be a prick at times. Luckily the healing Quirks of the hospital's staff, took care of most of our injuries, only leaving me with three scars from that guys claws.

Of course our parents also thanked the Hero profusely, despite the fact that he didn't do anything. Well my father brought that fact up after a while, asking the Hero where he was when us children were almost murdered, if it wasn't for me. The Hero, prideful little bugger, simply stated that I would be a killer if he and his team wouldn't have been there in time. And man was that a gut punch to me, who was in the same room at the time.

I believe this was the first time I saw my mom furious, normally she could be quite energetic at times, but was mostly a dutiful housewife and a loving mother. This time however she was so mad she didn't even tried to slap him, she straight up punched the guy, a trained and seasoned Pro-Hero, in the face. He crawled away as fast as he could after impacting the ground with the back, of his now 'hopefully' concussed head and a broken nose. My mother was literally shaking with fury so much so that she was giving of sparks.

'… damn … '

After assuring me that I did the right thing, she went of to have another 'talk' with the Hero. My farther quickly following to either help or prevent an actual murder from happening tonight. I simply exchange a wide eyed look with Kyoka and Denki, who seem to be in as much awe, or maybe fear, as I was.

We also found out that the guy was an American mugger with the horrendous name of Wart Hog, and that he did survive … well after his heart was restarted. I felt pretty relieved after hearing that, but strangely enough I didn't really feel sorry for what I did.

After getting home I found myself quickly asleep in my bed, until I wasn't, well asleep that is. I think I had a nightmare, through I only remember two eyes illuminated by a flash ' _… could_ _they_ _be the mans eyes as I killed him … naaah most likely my moms as she_ _was_ _rip_ _ping_ _that guy a new one._ _Now THAT was truly terrifying_.' After my musing I lay back down and let sleep take me once more.

After a lazy Sunday I spend sleeping in followed by listening to music and playing video games with Denki and Kyoka. It is time to go back to school. Where surprisingly our Modern Literature teacher spends the first five minutes fretting over us. Despite the fact, that the news never said who was involved.

Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, the Hero from Saturday was most likely associated with her father's Hero agency. So of course she would know about what had happened. We were the first class she was teaching, as in ever. She did a good job through and everybody got along with her, despite that she could be quite nervous at times. We were even allowed to call her by her first name Fuyumi, she said she would feel old otherwise. I suspect its because she dislikes father, much like her youngest brother Shoto does, maybe I am just overthinking things through.

Other than that, and some nosy classmates, classes were like always … boring. Well except Modern Literature, since I actually never had that subject in school. Kyoka seemed to do well, which honestly surprised me a little. But then again, this is a world were super powered people fight each other in the streets almost daily. So maybe I shouldn't be surprised.

When leaving the school, I also happen to meet Shoto Todoroki. It wasn't the first time I saw him around school. Maybe he was catching a ride home with his sister or something?

He asked me if I knew, where his sister was to be found. He seemingly recognized me from one of the class pictures his sister has shown him, or something like that. I simply pointed him to the teachers lounge and proceeded to leave, when his voice stopped me.

"You were the one to take down that mugger Saturday evening, weren't you?"

To be honest I played with the thought to just keep walking, but instead I turned around and responded with a simple "So? What if I was?" His face turned to scowl, before he asked me "And you want to become a Hero?" I simply shrug and reply with "Who doesn't?"

That seemed to piss him off alright. He opened his mouth to reply, before closing it, turning around and walking off. Honestly it kind of pissed me of as well. His reason wasn't any better, who was he to judge me? I let him walk for a few seconds before yelling:

"Wrong way jackass!"

 **Author Notes**

 **Well another Chapter done, and another of the main Characters is introduced to the story.**

 **I also hope for more reviews, so that I can do better in the future (or simply soak up some praise). You can also make suggestions and in general add your own two cents. They might even end up in the story.**

 **I hope you have a nice day and enjoy the story.**


End file.
